Wounds and burns involve the damage and death of tissue at the site of the wound or burn. Wounds and burns are susceptible to infection by microorganisms, such as bacteria and fungi. Microbial infection typically slows or prevents the healing of a wound or burn, and may lead to a localized or systemic infection of the wounded or burned organism. Antibiotic compositions are available to treat infections caused by many types of microorganisms, although, over time, microorganisms may become resistant to the antibiotics. The development of antibiotic resistant strains is a particular problem in hospitals and veterinary clinics where high levels of antibiotics are routinely used to treat infected people or animals. Additionally, many traditional antibiotics have undesirable side effects, such as damaging the sensory hairs within the mammalian ear, and thereby causing hearing loss. Moreover, many antibiotics may be irritating to the stomach when ingested, or may irritate a wound or burn when applied thereto.